


You charge me up

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Based on an imagine “Imagine being Pietro’s nurse and him falling in love with you”.





	

Working for SHIELD was never an easy job. You had to deal with a horrendous amount of wounded agents, yelling men and even injuries caused by aliens, which you never actually believed in.

However, working for SHIELD after it officially fell was even harder. You, alongside with the whole medical staff, were transferred to hospitals in New York City, yet you kept an eye on events that might cause ‘the call’. Of course, you didn’t believe that Nick Fury was really dead and so you decided to just wait until you would be needed again.

And that day has come. Although you wished you could be back, among people you liked working with, you didn’t expect to be sent to a small country in Europe to help people suffering from an encounter with robots.

But, yet again, the Avengers were there to save the world.

The launches have just been sent off and you take a deep breath to settle yourself and prepare to whatever you may witness there. Sokovia, a country you had no idea existed, was under attack and Nick Fury gathered whoever was available to aid its citizens. They needed to be tended on and taken to a save place.

Luckily, a hellicarrier was ready to be flown and you have finally arrived. You and other medical staff’s members ran to the launches and in no time came to the city’s borders.

You unfasten your belts and quickly throw yourself into action. There is no time to think twice – those people are in danger and that’s the only thing you focus on. Members of the Avengers have gathered people in remotely save buildings (as save as they can be on a flying country) and you see Hawkeye and a young girl in a red jacket escorting them to the launch.

As soon as you see someone bleeding, you’re by their side, tending to whatever injury they have. Scratches, cuts, even shots – there’s nothing that you’re not able to help with and in no time, as the launch is being filled with people, whoever needs medical aid, gets it.

The Avengers are gone for a while and you are left with a protection of agents that are in each boat. The robots are coming and coming, almost flooding the city but as far as you see they are heading towards center. You figure that the Avengers are there, seemingly protecting something.

After fifteen minutes you are almost ready to take off and you hear a car and the Hawkeye, chattering with Black Widow as if you aren’t levitating hell only knows how many feet above the ground, arrives, stepping to the boat while Black Widow drives somewhere. You come to him but he only waves his hand, telling you he’s fine.

There is a woman shouting but you can’t understand what she’s saying. It sounds like a name but you’re not sure. With questioning look, you gaze at Hawkeye, who only shrugs, looks around and sighs.

“It’s her kid,” he announces in a tired voice and grimaces, but he already decided and you know it.

“I’ll calm her down, you go get him. We still have two minutes to set off,” you pat his shoulder and Clint nods, jogging slowly to the place the child is hiding. You watch him for a short moment and then go to the lady, whispering words of assurance, telling her that her son will be there in a minute.

Neither of you can really react when you hear a jet and a sound of a gun. You see an orange line where the blasts aim, you hear screams and explosions, you spot a mess of a silver hair halting in front of Hawkeye and then, there’s silence.

Only for a spilt of a second, however, because as soon as you register what has happened, you jump into action, sending male nurses for a boy who has just fallen. You hope he’s not dead, you hope that you can save him but given that you saw he got shot with your own eyes you know you’re hoping against hope. He would have to be very lucky to get out alive from that.

Well, he is lucky.

He’s breathing when they lay him on the floor before you. His eyes are full of pain and panic but he doesn’t flinch when you do your job and sanitize the wounds, covering them with clear bandages. You take out syringes – one with a strong painkiller and one with a sedative from your bag and give him two shots, watching carefully as his eyes grow heavy and he eventually falls asleep. You heave out a sigh of relief as you take his pulse and find it strong and steady.

“How is he? His sister’s gonna ask, you know,” a tight voice calls from above you and you gaze up noticing Hawkeye, who looks utterly exhausted and worried.

“He got pretty bad but the doctor will tell you more once we’re in a hospital. I can’t really do anything more than to sedate him and cover his injuries.”

“You did good, kid,” Hawkeye says as he collapses on the floor next to you. You give him a lopsided smile and your eyes are fixed once more on the boy lying in front of you.

“What’s his name?”

“Pietro. He’s from Sokovia. He has a twin sister, Wanda. And I think that you just saved him.”

“No, I just did my job,” you shrug and then gasp, surprised when Clint wraps an arm around your shoulders.

“Don’t tell my teammates, cause they’re gonna kill me, but I think that you, guys, are the real superheroes here. We just fight the bad guys, but you fight for them,” he muses, tilting his head to show the people around. “So, believe me when I say – you did good, kid. Now, can you keep an eye on him while I take a nap. It’s been hell of a day.”

“Yeah, go on. I’ll watch him.”

Hawkeye doesn’t say a word, only flashes you a grateful smile as you rolls his head back and closes his eyes.

You’re moving, nearing the hellicarrier fast.

______

You are in the hospital you work in again. The mission in Sokovia is over and you are back to your usual duties. Your colleagues are asking hundreds of questions about what was going on in Sokovia but you’re not really in a mood for talking about it. They can learn from newspapers and Internet, you won’t tell them anything more than what’s already there.

Besides, you have other things to focus on – your patients need your assistance, medicines need to be given. There’s also a new patient on your ward, a young man who has been placed here after few days in the intensive care unit.

You have a tray with clean bandages and sanitized equipment in your hands and it shakes a little when you enter the room and see him. The man you tended to in Sokovia, after he was shot. You had no idea what happened to him after the doctors took the injured ones; all the nurses from boats were sent on a break.

A girl you saw in Sokovia turns her head to you as you approach the bed and put the tray on a stand.

“It’s you,” she says, her accent thick and voice quiet due to her sleeping brother. “You saved him.”

“I only did my job, miss. Now, I need to change his dressings and from what I see, you look like someone who needs a meal, am I right?”

She grimaces, visibly reluctant to leave her brother’s bed.

“Go and eat something. I’ll take care of him while you’re gone, okay?”

“Yes,” she nods and stands up, “that’s okay.”

You offer her a soft smile and then, she’s out of the room, closing the door quietly behind herself. You glance at your patient and find him sleeping so you carefully roll the cover down to expose his chest, giving you access to the bandages you need to replace with fresh ones.

You put on latex gloves and get to work, one by one, taking off a dressing, cleaning off the blood, stitching if needed and covering the wound with fresh dressing.

He stirs by the fourth one.

“It’s okay. I’m almost done,” you say as he wakes up, blinking to adjust to the light.

“Where’s my sister?” he asks, looking around rather anxiously.

“I told her to go and eat something. She’ll be back soon, I believe,” you explain and only now he’s eyes land on you, widening slightly with recognition.

“I remember you,” he states and your heart skips a beat from how tender his voice sounds. “You were on a boat, right? You were my nurse?”

“I still am, as you can see,” you say jokingly, offering him a tight smile as you continue your work.

“I’m happy you are. You’re gentler than that other nurse.”

You let out a short laughter, knowing very well how ‘ginger’ the certain nurse on intensive care unit can be and Pietro squeezes a smile.

“What’s your name, _dragi_ (darling)?”

“Y/N,” you mutter, feeling your blood run faster after Pietro used his mother-tongue. You don’t know what he said, but it sounded sweetly.

“A lovely name for a lovely girl.”

“You flirted with that other nurse as well?” you jest as you roll off your gloves, throwing them on a tray. Pietro laughs airily, grimacing when the moment of mirth causes him pain.

“Want me to increase your morphine dose?”

“No, I’m good, I’m good,” he assures and you lean in slightly to look at the monitors, checking his temperature, blood pressure and heart rate.

“You sure are. Although, your heart rate is a bit quickened,” with a quirked eyebrow, you look at him and find him sporting a goofy smile.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N, it makes my heart race,” he says smugly and you shake your head, though his comment surely flutters you.

“Try to focus on getting better, Pietro,” you scolded playfully, gathering your tray. With a last small smile, you exited the room, passing his sister on the corridor. You show her a thumb up and she flashes you a grateful smile.

You nod to yourself, a warm feeling coursing through you; patients’ and their family’s gratefulness have always been the best award for you.  

______

Pietro remained on your ward for two weeks and twice a day you have been coming to his room to change his dressings. Every day you stayed for a bit longer, to chat with him and his sister, or him alone – and when that happened, some flirting was always involved.

He was charming and sweet, complimenting your skills or something as trivial as the way you did your hair. Regardless the object, it always made you all giddy and slightly lightheaded and you found yourself thinking about him on your way to work or during the day, looking forward to seeing him again.

It dawned on you quickly – you were falling for him. And that was forbidden, even if Pietro was to leave the hospital in a day or two.

Of course, you didn’t tell anyone; neither your colleagues nor your chief. They would surely show their displeasure and you didn’t want to lose the job director Fury granted you.

So, today you promise yourself to be more distant around Pietro, to not show any sign of affection. He was cute, yes, but you assumed that he was like that with every girl he saw and you were no exception.

You arrive at the hospital and head to nurses’ social room to change. As you put on your kit, the head of nurses approaches you.

“Y/N, the patient from room 7 is leaving today. Prep him, okay?”

“Sure,” you say, nodding your head and buttoning up the front of your kit. The said patient is Pietro and there is an odd, tight feeling in your stomach. He’s been signed out. You should be happy – you had a part in nursing him back to health, but that means that you won’t be able to see him again.

He’ll be gone, to be a superhero and you’ll stay as an ordinary nurse, who sometimes helps SHIELD.

With a heavy heart, you take a note your boss left you and collect the meds that are prescritped for him. You put them in a small brows bag and walk to his room, stepping in quietly in case he was sleeping.

He’s wide awake and sitting on the bed, a bright smile curling his lips upward when he sees you.

“Y/N, _najdraža_ (my dearest), I started to think you forgot about me.”

“How could I forget about my sweetest patient, Pietro?” you jest, placing the bag on the stand. “Here are you meds. You have an instruction how to take them in there and follow it. I’ll tell your sister to watch you with that.”

Pietro’s smile falls as he realizes what you’re saying. Under the bag, you put the discharge paper as well as his results.

“You’re ready to leave, Pietro,” you announce cheerfully, however Pietro notices that it’s feigned. He slides the cover off and goes out of the bed, standing in front of you.

You know you should take a step back, but you’re captivated by him. Being in such a close proximity gives you a chance to study his features; your gaze moves from his tousled silver hair, sparkling blue eyes, scruffy cheeks and jaw, landing briefly on his lips before it’s back on his eyes.

“Why are you sad, then?”

You chew on your bottom lips before you release it and say quietly,

“because you’re ready to leave.”

“Y/N?” he calls when you lower your eyes on your laced palms, unable to hold his gleeful expression.

“I’m not allowed to be emotionally invested with patients.”

“Is a patient allowed to fall for their nurse?” he inquires and when you look back at him, his face is serious. Your heart slows down for a moment, then races rapidly, making your head spin.

“Pietro, we-“

“We can’t? I know, but it didn’t stop me. I was already lost when I saw you in Sokovia. You looked like an angel, Y/N, you still look like an angel to me. And now, that I am no longer a patient…” he murmurs, rising his palms to cradle your face and you whimper in a weak protest, but you want it, you want it so badly and Pietro knows.

Your eyes flutter closed as he leans in, his lips soft and tender as they brush yours. You feel a tingly sensation running through your body, sending small jolts of electricity over your skin and you grasp on Pietro’s shoulders, pressing your lips more firmly against his.

He welcomes your passion happily, snaking an arm around your waist as he deepens the kiss, making you forget about everything but him as if the two of you are the only people in the world.

When you part, both of you panting heavily, yet still _so_ close to each other, Pietro thumbs at your cheek, rubbing his nose affectionately against yours.

“Will you be mine, _anđeo_ (angel)?”

“I think you know the answer, Pietro,” you whisper, pecking his lips and he grins, scooping you in his arms and spinning you around, eventually kissing you once again.

You found your world, the other one can wait.        


End file.
